


Twice Imagines Pt. 2

by Sam_Palacios18



Series: TWICE Imagines [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Beach [AU], Christmas [AU], Coffee Shop [AU], Fluff, High School [AU], Minor Swearing, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Roommates [AU]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Palacios18/pseuds/Sam_Palacios18
Summary: A collection of fluffy stories of all of Twice x a non-binary Reader.





	1. ₩ 22,000- Im Nayeon

**Author's Note:**

> You had lost her once before but you were determined not to make it twice. So obviously chasing a plane down was the solution. Right?

You had met the bunny toothed girl as a trainee before she went onto, Sixteen; you had always admired her courage, seeing as she was one of the older contestants to be put on the show. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t like the girl, hell you were in love with her if you were being honest; but as much as you had always wanted to tell her, she had been selected to be 1/9 of the now world renowned K-Pop group of, TWICE.

Seeing, Nayeon’s dreams come true was something you had always been happy for, even if that meant she would be leaving you behind. 

“Aish,” You let out a sigh as you picked up a box helping Nayeon move out of the dorms and into TWICE’s, ‘I Guess it was bound to happen sometime. She’s one of the most talented people I had ever met and I’m very happy for her.’ 

Well that’s what you kept telling yourself for two years, since Nayeon left. And since then you’ve been determined to make a name for yourself as well, and that’s what you did.

~2 Years Later~

“And the winner of this years, ‘Song of the Year’ award goes to,” You hold your breath as you reach for one of your group members hands anxiously waiting for the MC’s announcement, the room was dead silent as those few silent seconds passed you could swear every group on stage was holding their breath, “R-R-G for, ‘Èclipse’!” 

The room erupts in applause as you finally let out the breath you had been holding, you couldn’t believe it your group had won. Confetti rained from above as, Èclipse, started playing and you and your group made it towards the podium accepting the award, you made your speech thanking JYP and all your fans for their support and as you turned over the mic you noticed her. For the first time in two years you finally saw Nayeon again, she was smiling at you when your eyes met.

As your group continued to thank everyone TWICE approached the rest of you, congratulating you and your group, “Wow, I can’t believe it’s you Y/N it’s been too long,” Nayeon smiles at you as you held the trophy, “I’m so happy for you and R-R-G! Getting ‘Song of the Year’ as a rookie group is almost unheard of.”

You smirk at her, rolling your eyes, “Says you.” Nayeon gives you a playful shove as she grabs your hand exiting the stage. When the two of you make it backstage Nayeon releases your hand as she whispers into your ear.

“Y/N, I’ve gotta go. The girls and I need to make it to the airport for a flight to Japan,” Nayeon gives you a small smile as you nod in understanding, before you could turn Nayeon embraces you in a hug you couldn’t help but smile as you wrapped your arms around her waist, “Well, I guess this is goodbye for a little while. Keep up the good work, being a leader isn’t easy. Just take it from Jihyo since she’s practically all our second mother.” 

“Yeah. Good luck in Japan and I’ll see you around, Nabongs.” Nayeon smiled as she turned and made her way towards the rest of her group, leaving you alone backstage in a sea of idols and crew members. You couldn’t help but frown slightly as you felt your heartache for the girl you knew you could never have; that was until you felt a weight on your shoulders.

“Omo, Y/N, Y/N, Y/N!” You’re exuberant maknae Dong-joo was practically dragging you down as they used your shoulders to jump up and down. “You’re still in love with Nayeon Unnie! We watched the whole thing, it was so sad. TT.” Dong-joo looked up at you making the “TT” dance move.

“Okay, first off I’m not in love with Nayeon Unnie, we’re just… old friends.” You look away from your group as they give you the whole “we’ve known each other since we were all trainees and you’re in love with Nayeon” look. 

“Honestly, Y/N it’s getting sad to watch your heartbreak every time you see her,” Your oldest member Tae-won places a hand on your shoulder, “You may be our leader Y/N and you might feel like you need to constantly care for us; but we can see that you’re hurting. Let us help you.” Tae-won and the rest of R-R-G gather around you in a hug, making you let out a breath as the majority of them make a silent promise to at least make your feelings known to Nayeon.

“Thank you, guys; honestly. But it doesn’t matter Nayeon Unnie’s leaving for Japan.” 

The rest of your group looks up disappointed, they nod and say something about heading back to the dorm. You also say something about staying to greet fans and help clean up. Silently the rest of R-R-G starts to head for the van until Dong-joo suddenly starts shouting.

“Wait, guys! I have a plan to get Nayeon Unnie and Y/N together.” The group turns their attention to the maknae.

“Well?”

“It kinda involves stealing a company van without permission and stopping an airplane to Japan.” Dong-joo pushes their index fingers together as they await the member’s decision.

“You know what we’re in, let’s get our leader laid!” A-Young exclaims making the rest of the group cheer in approval. 

-Inside the MAMA Awards-

You’re on stage with a broom and dustpan sweeping up confetti from the floor when you feel hands grab you by the shoulders and bring you down towards the ground, you let out a yell when you see your members holding you by the arms and legs, carrying you out of the building. 

“Ahh, hey,” You struggle in their grasps trying to break free, but their hold on you is unnaturally strong, “What are you guys doing?!” The weird looks of onlookers was making your face burn as idols, staff, and fans witness R-R-G’s leader Y/N be carried out by their group members then be thrown into a company van (you swore the next day that you would kill all your members for the stunt they pulled, when you saw selcas and videos of the event on Twitter the following morning).

As you were thrown into the backseat of the van your members followed suit with Jiwoo taking the wheel and Dong-joo right beside them. “What do you pabos think you’re doing?!” You couldn’t help but yell from the backseat as A-Young, Tae-won, and Min-jae held you down in the backseat. 

“Isn’t it obvious Y/N,” Jiwoo yelled from the driver's seat, “We’re getting you to Nayeon so you can stop being a sad sap and confess your feelings to her.” You were speechless hearing your eldest member’s words.

“You guys are taking me to do what!?” 

“We just told you, keep up with the program Y/N.” Min-jae said as they took out their phone and went to TWICE’s Instagram page tapping on their story. “Jiwoo, they’re in IIA and by this video they’re on standby for their plane. Aww Y/N look at how cute Nayeon Unnie looks saying standby.” You roll your eyes as Min-jae shoves the video in your face.

Jiwoo smiled as she gripped the wheel a bit harder, “Perfect. You guys might want to hold onto something.” As she said it Jiwoo punches the gas pedal full throttle sending you and the rest of your members flying back. “We’re on our way to secure our leader a girlfriend!” Your members cheered as Jiwoo continued to drive like a mad woman towards the airport.

-Incheon International Airport-

Nayeon sighed as she scrolled through Twitter awaiting the arrival of their plane, until a certain trending post came into view.

Yeondae @Y/NHeartu18  
Can’t believe R-R-G kidnapped their leader! OMO! *ㅇ*  
Attachment 1 Video  
Attachment 3 Photos

The laugh that Nayeon let out echoed throughout the airport and then some as she watched the video of you being carried and thrown in a van, she was loud enough to even make Tzuyu wake up and see why her Unnie was laughing like a crazy woman. And in no time at all the rest of TWICE were on the floor rolling in laughter.

Finally, the van had stopped as Jiwoo yelled for you guys to get out and find TWICE, you didn’t even get to let out a breath as you were once again being carried by your arms and feet into the airport by your members. “Okay, can you please put me down I have legs.” You huff as your members finally let you out of their grasp. 

“Come on Y/N we don’t have much time,” Tae-won was urging you to get moving, “for all we know they could have left already.” You roll your eyes at your second eldest as you begin to run to the usual terminal they keep idols in.

“Yes, and with your talking we’ll never get there Y/N.” Dong-joo shoots back as the five of you run towards the secluded terminal.

As expected you all were stopped by security but with some quick flirting from Min-jae you guys were back on the run, heaving in breath after breath you see the terminal and you see Nayeon getting into the corridor towards the plane, you have one thought, ‘It’s now or never.’ You look up from where you stand you let out a breath as you sprint towards the plane corridor aiming right for Nayeon.

“Stop! Stop the plane!” You could hear yourself shout as you jump over the reception desk and into the plane corridor, you later apologize to the stewardess you had scared when you jumped over the counter; but now no one was stopping you from confessing to Nayeon.

Inside the plane Nayeon sat down next to Jeongyeon who was busy wiping down their seats, Nabong couldn’t help but sigh as she took one final look at the selca of you as she turned off her phone. That was until she could hear yelling coming from the plane corridor did she look up to see you, in your disheveled hair, out of breath, red faced self. “Y/N? Y/N what are you doing here?”

You let out a breath holding up an index finger as you clear your throat, “Actually, I need to tell you something Nabongs,” You take in a breath, “ever since I met you, I knew I liked you; a lot. And for the past six years of getting to know you I’ve fallen in love with you Im Nayeon and even if it took my members to kidnap me to confess my feelings; I’m finally owning up to it. And I just want to ask; would you like to grab dinner with me? Sometime.” You finish your speech barely looking at Nayeon’s expression too afraid of the rejection you could face.

That was until you heard the unmistakable laugh of Im Nayeon making you look up to her beautiful face, “Y/N ever since I met you I knew I liked you, even if I don’t show it sometimes. I truly do care about you Y/N but,” you swear you could feel your heart break as she paused you couldn’t help but hold a breath of your own, “I can’t join you for dinner tonight since I’m about to go to Japan but when I get back; you’ll be the first person I call up.” 

You let out a breath as Nayeon stands up pulling you into a hug, “Well, I can’t wait to see till then. But I probably should get off the plane my members and I have a few people to apologize to; after what we did to get here.” Nayeon laughed at your playful smile.

“I guess this is goodbye for now, huh.”

“I guess. Stay safe.”

“You as well Y/N. I expect you to pay for dinner when I get back.” Nayeon shot you a playful smirk as you make your way to the plane’s exit.

“We’ll see about that,” You nudge Nayeon’s side laughing lightly, “Bye for now?”

“Bye for now.” Nayeon says as you step off the plane, she kisses your cheek before getting back to her seat, leaving you in a daze as you make your way back to your smiling members as they laugh at your starry eyed expression.

“We were right Y/N all you had to do was tell her,” Jiwoo smirked at you, “And by that lipstick mark on your cheek I take it she said ‘Yes or Yes’ to dinner.” You roll your eyes at your eldest, shoving Jiwoo; which in turn made the rest of your members laugh.

“Whatever you guys say,” You give them all a stern look, “but you guys have a lot of apologizing to do for the stunt you all pulled.” That left a unison chorus of, ‘Awws.’ Which you dismissed until Dong-joo spoke up.

“Oh, by the way you all owe me ₩ 22,000, each, since plan, ‘Get our darling leader laid’ was a definite success.” Dong-joo smiled innocently as they held out their hand opening and closing it.

Your eyes widen as you heard Dong-joo, “This was your idea!?”

Dong-joo laughed awkwardly, “Oops.”


	2. First Impressions- Yoo Jeongyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions are hard. Only this time it’s twice (pun intended) as scary.

To say you were nervous was quite an understatement, as your girlfriend of six months, the Yoo Jeongyeon, had just invited you back to her dorm to finally meet the infamous girl group that was TWICE; and standing outside the dorm room with bags of food in hand in thin plaid pants and a black t-shirt was probably the most nerve wracking experience of your known life. 

“Ok,” You shake your head and shoulders psyching yourself up to ‘knock knock’ on the door, “Come on Y/N. You know you love Jeongyeon and she loves you; all you have to do is meet TWICE not screw up and everything is going to be fine. Right?” You can feel your heart and consciousness battle about what to do when your body reacted and you knocked on the door, your eyes going wide as you realized what you had just done. “Oh no.” 

But no matter how much you just wanted to turn and run back home the door opened and you kinda stopped as you looked at Sana as she stood in the doorway; gone was her makeup and all she wore were a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt.

You unconsciously gave her a quick look over which made her smirk, “You must be Y/N it’s nice to finally meet you; Jeongyeon Unnie never stops talking about you.” You open your mouth to say something but nothing seems to come out, “Yeah I have that effect on a lot of people.” Sana laughs as she loosens her posture as she looked at your face turn more stern. “Chill Y/N. I’m just playing, it’s nice to meet you; everyone’s inside waiting for you. Jeongyeon Unnie is gonna be so ha…” Before Sana could finish her sentence Jihyo’s very recognizable voice called after her.

“Sana will you stop flirting with the delivery boy and just pay already, Y/N is going to be here any minute now.” 

Sana huffed as you laughed at her miffed expression, “Flirting with the delivery person. Really?” You cocked an eyebrow as she scrunched her eyebrows looking up at you.

“For your information L/N Y/N I got us out of paying for an extra ₩ 800 fee for getting extra plates and utensils.” 

“Sure.” 

Sana’s arms shot out in exasperation, “I’m being serious, it was in the name of justice.” 

You smile at the distressed Japanese woman, “Calm down I believe you; but we should probably get inside or else they might think you eloped with the delivery person.” Sana laughed as she stepped out of the doorway letting you inside the bags in your hands rustling a bit. You quickly shove off your shoes putting it against the wall as Sana leads you into the living room, kitchen area. 

Sana steps into the room first making Jeongyeon look up,”Did you flirt so much you forgot the food. Again.” Sana growled at Jeongyeon.

“Actually I have something I think you would much rather eat up, Unnie.” Sana moves out of the hallway so you could step into the room making Jeongyeon’s face flush and brighten at the same time.

“Y/N! You made it.” Jeongyeon pulls you into a hug your bag ridden hands going around her waist as you peck her lips. 

“Of course I did; I wouldn’t have missed this for the world,” You smirk as you look at Sana sitting in Dahyun’s lap, “I even got past the snake in the doorway.”

Sana looked up at you indignantly, “Hey!”

You smile at her, “I’m kidding, but yeah of course I’d be here Jagi, I’ve been dying to meet the rest of TWICE.” Jeongyeon smiles at your enthusiasm, but before things could continue you give her a look as you lift your hands slightly.

“Uh, where should I put these?” But before Jeongyeon could even open her mouth to answer Momo was already in front of you taking the bags from your hands.

“I’ll get that for you,” You smile at the second Japanese woman you’ve met today as she moves into the kitchen opening the bags and emptying some snacks into bowls, “Also Jeongyeon-ah, Y/N is doing very good with the whole ‘first impression’ thing, they brought food. Y/N gets my vote.” 

“Mine too!” Sana squealed from Dahyun’s embrace.

Jeongyeon couldn’t help but smile at you, “Yeah, Y/N’s perfect.” You smile back at her until you hear the rest of TWICE faux gag behind the two of you.

“Ok, enough of whatever... this,” Dahyun looks at you and Jeongyeon holding a hand up and moving it up and down at the both of you, “is and can we just get on with the movie night, please?” 

Jihyo looked up from her phone on the couch, “Yeah I agree with Dahyun we should get started it’s getting late.” You nod as Jeongyeon grabs your hand leading you to the couch placing you between herself and Jihyo. You look at the revered leader of TWICE sitting comfortably in a pair of sweats and a T-shirt you couldn’t help but smile as she looked at you, “So you’re Y/N.”

Your smile faltered a bit, “Yes.” You look to your left hoping to find Jeongyeon as a place of escape but to your dismay when you turn, you look to only see her spot empty. Only for you to look up and see her in the kitchen helping Mina bring over bowls of snacks. You swallow back a lump in your throat, “And you’re Jihyo.”

“Correct you are.” Jihyo looks you up and down making you shift uncontrollably from where you sat, “I hear from Jeongyeon-ah you’re studying medicine, that must be pretty stressful.”

You smile at Jihyo even if her face remained neutral as she looks back at you, “Well, probably not as much as being the leader of TWICE is; it’s truly amazing how you do all this. I strive to be like you Jihyo Unnie.” And as if the stars aligned Jihyo finally cracked a smile on her beautiful face as she looked at you.

“Good answer Y/N,” Jihyo looked over to Jeongyeon in the kitchen who was staring at the two of you, “Y/N’s got my vote Unnie.” Jeongyeon couldn’t help but smile as she brought the bowls she and Mina had been setting up handing one to you and one to Jihyo and sitting back down.

“Ok, so who’s choosing the movie tonight?” Jeongyeon shot the question out into the air as she looked at her members.

“How about we let Y/N choose they are the guest of honor tonight.” Tzuyu suggested from an armchair in the corner.

“Yeah, seems fair,” Chaeyoung agreed looking at you, “So what movie are you thinking of watching tonight, Y/N?”

“I’ve been meaning to watch, Train to Busan. Is that okay?”

“I’m not really into the whole horror, thriller movie thing but I’ve heard it’s pretty good as well, so I guess we could give it a shot.” Nayeon agrees to your suggestion as she grabs the control scrolling through Netflix finding it and pressing play.

~Half An Hour Later~

Things in the movie were getting more intense as the protagonist of the movie was now being chased, but with all the excitement in the movie you couldn’t help but look over at Mina who was closing her eyes and curling into a pillow she was holding. You look at the other members thoroughly distracted by the movie so you slip out of your seat and make your way to Mina.

You place a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, Minari,” The third Japanese woman you’ve talked to today looks at you her eyes barely above the pillow she is cradling, “I’m sorry. I’ll tell them to turn it off and you can pick the movie, I didn’t mean for it to scare you. I’m very sorry.” 

Mina nods timidly as you look at Nayeon who was entranced by the movie, “Nayeon Unnie,” you whisper to her making her lose her focus on the movie and to you, “Can you please turn it off.” Nayeon gives you a look of confusion till you tilt your head up to point to Mina, she nods immediately pausing the movie. 

“Unnie what are you doing?” Jeongyeon looks over at Nayeon finally noticing you had left from beside her.

“Minari didn’t want to watch it.” You look at your girlfriend and back at Mina who was starting to uncurl herself and relax more. 

“Oh.” Jeongyeon nods mutely looking at you and Mina.

“Thanks Y/N.” Mina whispers to you as you get up.

“No problem, Mina.”

Mina clears her throat catching everyone’s attention as you sit back down grabbing Jeongyeon’s hand into yours as she rests her head on your shoulder, “Hey, Unnie. Y/N gets my vote.” 

“Us three as well.” Dahyun says referencing the votes of the maknae line.

“And Y/N gets my vote as well, Jeong.” Nayeon says smiling at the two of you.

After Jeongyeon heard that she shot up looking at her members, “Wait, you all mean it?” 

Jihyo laughed, “Yes, Jeongyeon-ah we approve Y/N.” 

“You guys what with me?” You look at the nine other women in the room, confused.

“We all approve you as a good match for Jeongyeon and we all fully endorse your guy’s relationship. Congratulations Y/N you are the first to ever pass the test.” Nayeon couldn’t help but smile as Jeongyeon had stars in her eyes and you looked ecstatic.

“Well then I guess you guys will be seeing a lot more of me around then.” You joke looking at them.

“And we wouldn’t want it any other way Y/N. You make Jeongyeon Unnie happier than I’ve ever seen her so just remember if you do anything to her, you better watch more than just your back.” Jihyo looked at you in all seriousness.

“Okay, guys enough. Y/N has been through your weird dating trial so let’s just enjoy movie night and my “approved” relationship with Y/N.” Jeongyeon scanned around the room getting nods from her group members. As a new movie began playing Jeongyeon grabbed your hand again making you look at her.

You smile at her as she smiles back, “Thank you for being so amazing Y/N. I love you so much.” You couldn’t help but smile shaking your intertwined hands a bit.

“And thank you for always being you Jagi. I love you so much too.” 

Jeongyeon kisses you making your eyes explode with stars when she pulls away and rests her head back onto your shoulder looking back to the T.V. to continue watching the movie; you look over her head to see Sana and Momo, each giving you two thumbs up each. You roll your eyes at them, shaking your head, as you place your head atop of Jeongyeon’s going back to watch the movie as well.

Thinking, ‘Whatever I have done to deserve this thank you, God. You brought me the love of my life.’


	3. I think you’re hot too- Hirai Momo (High School [AU])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your parents moved your family from the U.S. to Seoul, Korea, you never thought your anime learned Japanese would ever come in use. Until now.

It felt as if it was a thousand years ago that you had left your home in the states and moved to Korea, your parents giving you no warning of the move until they said to pack your room into boxes.

You couldn’t blame them too much as your mom had gotten a new job offer back in her home country which she talked often about, ‘meaning to go back one day’; although you didn’t think she meant so soon.

You set down the last box in your new room looking out the window facing the grand city of Seoul, it was more beautiful than you could’ve imagined but even with the view you still couldn’t help but long for your home in the U.S.. You couldn’t help but let out a sigh as you settle into the air mattress that you now called a bed for the time being, you unlocked your phone looking at the time, 23:45. 

Great. You turned off the device staring at the black screen, you needed to sleep, the start of your new school was tomorrow and to say the least, you weren’t exactly the happiest person in the world about it. But for the sake of your parents you kept up the ‘happy’ charade, secretly hoping it could change your attitude towards the change as well. 

~Morning~

“Y/N. Y/N, sweetie it’s time to get up.” You groan a bit as your mom shakes your shoulder waking you from the throws of sleep.

“Why?” Your mother crosses her arms looking down at your nestled form, curled in the blanket around you.

“Because you have school today,” you train your ears to your mother’s words realizing she was speaking Korean (which you could understand same with Japanese as you had gone through quite the anime phase when you were young, severely gung-ho on learning to watch episodes without subtitles. Which you undoubtedly learned to do). “Also, because I made waffles and they’re gonna get cold if you don’t get up.”

“You made what now.” You smile up at her getting off the air mattress and to where she had put your new school uniform. “Ok, you’ve convinced me. I’ll get dressed and I’ll see you downstairs mom.” Your mother nodded closing the door behind her as she left.

“Aish.” You sigh looking at the uniform, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Nonetheless, you’re now downstairs: hair combed, backpack by your feet and eating waffles (you hated how easy your mom could get you out of bed just with the mention of waffles).

“So where’s Dad?” You ask your mother as she leans against the kitchen counter on her phone, drinking a cup of coffee.

“Oh, he left for a job interview earlier this morning he’ll be back when you come home.” You nod putting the last of your waffle into your mouth putting your plate into the sink. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Your mother smiles at you giving your shoulder a small squeeze.

“Everything’s going to be ok, you’ll like it here.” You nod again trying to believe her.

~School~

Never in your life have you seen so many Korean and Asian students in one place before, and you couldn’t help but feel a little bit of an outcast; until you felt someone tug at your arm.

“Um, excuse me?” You look down at the girl who had pulled on your uniform jacket. 

“Oh sorry. Yes,” The girl in front of you cleared her throat, “Hi, I’m Kim Dahyun. Head of the Peer Foreign Exchange Student Program. I was informed of your arrival and I just wanted to get you settled in before anyone else could... set you in the wrong direction.” You give the smaller girl a look over. She was cute, you would give her that and even with her more hyper behavior; she seemed nice enough.

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure you know already but I’m, L/N Y/N,” you offer your hand to Dahyun which she takes, shaking it, “So what are you supposed to do for me exactly? Not to to be rude or anything. I’m just curious.”

Dahyun smiled as she began to walk, “It’s no problem. Well, for starters I make sure you get settled in, show you around, and hopefully become your friend.” At the last statement she looks at to you smiling, you couldn’t help but smirk at her, her energy was quite infectious.

The tour around school wasn’t bad; well Dahyun’s company wasn’t but the school itself was massive, and you felt like a lone ship lost at sea. There were more students than you had originally thought and not all the students were Korean like you had assumed. Many seemed to come from all across Asia and wherever you walked you felt as everyone stared at you and Dahyun.

Nonetheless, the tour continued with Dahyun staying as cheerful as ever, “And this brings us to the last part of this grand tour, the office.” Dahyun smiles sweeping an arm up to “showcase” the door to the front office.”Oh, there’s Chaeyoung.”

You look behind you to where Dahyun was pointing seeing an even smaller girl than her, leading a girl much taller than she was, who looked just as annoyed as the other was happy. 

“Hey, Dahyun-ie. This is Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung couldn’t help but smile as she looked up at her companion, “She’s from Taiwan.”

“Oh, cool, Chaeng. It’s nice to meet you, Tzuyu.” The tall girl stayed silent as she just nodded at Dahyun, “Well, it’s good to see you, Chaeng. This is Y/N; they’re from America.” You smile shyly under the haze of the three girls.

Chaeyoung looks at you, her dimple deeper than ever, “Wait, that means you can speak Engrish right.” You nod.

“Along with Korean and Japanese.”

“Wow. Dahyun you got lucky; Y/N is so talented! My companion here hasn’t said a word since we first met, and that was over twenty-minutes ago.” You laugh looking at the two polar opposite partners. 

“Well, at least yours doesn’t talk your ear off the minute she meets you.” Dahyun shoves you by the shoulder.

“Jerk!” You laugh shrugging off the blow to your arm; maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

~1 Month Later~

You sit in the cafeteria with Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun looking over the crowd of people filling in the open spaces asking frequently who everyone is. “So who’s that?” You point to a girl with black hair and bangs.

“Oh, that’s Hirai Momo. She moved here last year when her parents started up a company here from Japan.” Chaeyoung said in all seriousness never taking her eyes off her.

“And don’t get on her bad side either, she isn’t known for exactly the best reasons.” Dahyun looked over at Momo’s general direction as she spoke but quickly looked away picking at the food in front of her. 

“Is that so?”

Chaeyoung and Dahyun nodded, “So who are the two others with her?”

“The one on the right is Minatozaki Sana she’s known as the biggest flirt on campus,” You nod, “And the one on the left is Myoui Mina she’s really quiet but one of the smartest girls in the school.”

“Well, whatever you say about this Momo girl, I think she’s pretty.” That’s when Tzuyu slapped the back of your head.

“You’re a real pabo L/N Y/N. Do you not understand anything!?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean; I can’t admire someone?” 

“Well you can. Just. Not. Her.” Chaeyoung stood up pointing a finger at Momo as she spoke her last word. That’s when the lunchroom went silent and all eyes were drawn to Chaeyoung and her finger pointing directly at Momo. “Oh no.” 

Momo looked up from her seat on a table not to far from yours, her eyes scanning the four of you; the air seemed to hang too heavy in the room as eyed you. You couldn’t explain the feeling but it seemed to be one of the most terrifying moments of your life. Then she looked away resuming her talk with Mina and Sana making the rest of the room return to their previous activities without a hitch; that’s when you finally looked at Chaeyoung who was noticeably paler than normal, “What have I done.”

————

You couldn’t help but feel as if your head wanted to combust when the bell finally rang, announcing the end of the school day. You sigh gathering your things and lifting your backpack onto your shoulders; that’s when you felt the buzz of your phone in your pocket as you were leaving the classroom.

Chaeng:  
Ahhh! What happened today!? Momo  
looked like she wanted to kill me!

You:  
Chill Chae. It’s gonna be fine there are  
probably way more people that she has to deal  
with then some girl in a lunchroom.

Chaeng:  
I guess.

You shake your head as you slide your phone back into your pocket continuing to walk down the halls, crowded with students. You hear snippets of people’s conversations as you pass by, but a certain comment almost stops you in your tracks.

“Woah, that’s Y/N. I heard Momo won’t stop talking about them.”

“What? No way. Momo’s untouchable.”

“Well, that’s what I’ve heard.”

You couldn’t help but slow your walk down as you turn down a hall to the school’s front exit, because that’s when you finally see her. Like usual, she stands away from the crowd observing the people around her with Sana and Mina by her side, a light blush on her face as she continues to talk to them. You quirk an eyebrow as you attempt to listen in to their conversation.

“....so they’re from America.” You feel your face scrunch up a bit as you started to lean into their conversation, and for the first time in a month you’re finally hearing something other than Korean. They were speaking in Japanese.

“Well, that’s what I’ve heard around school about Y/N. They hang out with those girls we saw pointing at you during lunch today.” Mina twirls her hair a bit before returning her hand to the front of her skirt, fiddling with the hem. 

You couldn’t help but have all this feel so strange, never in your life would you ever think you would be using your anime learned Japanese to eavesdrop on a conversation about yourself from the most well known girl in school.

“Yeah, and I’ve heard from Jeongyeon Unnie and Jihyo that Y/N is actually quite smart. Since they have Y/N in their math class, they started tutoring the both of them.” Sana shot a look around her scanning the students, you duck your head avoiding her gaze.

“Yeah, and not only that but Y/N is freaking hot as hell.” Momo couldn’t help but smile as she thought of you, she was a real tsundere. That’s when your face lit up like a Christmas tree, you really couldn’t believe your ears; Hirai Momo just called you of all people, hot. That was almost unheard of but it happened and you couldn’t help but smirk as you decide that it was probably time to head home. But before you moved from where you stood a very brilliant idea popped into your head as you threw all your knowledge of logic out the window and decided to walk the small distance between the four of you.

As soon as the three girls see you approaching Momo’s face steals once again, “What do you want?” It’s in Korean this time and you can’t help but smile at her. 

“Oh, nothing. I just wanted to let you know 私はあなたも暑いと思います.” That’s when Momo’s face flushed crimson, her eyes held a fire waiting to be unleashed, which contradicted Sana who was practically on the floor laughing as opposed to Mina who looked just as embarrassed or even more so than Momo was. But before Momo could say anything else you made your get away, “Well, I guess I’ll see you around, bye.” 

As you left, you couldn’t help but think, ‘I’m officially on Hirai Momo’s hit list.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私はあなたも暑いと思います- I think you’re hot too 
> 
> (I’m sorry if the Japanese isn’t correct I used google translate)


End file.
